Portable personal communications technology has expanded to a large segment of the world's population. Evidence of this is the widespread use of cellular phones, pagers, and portable computers. As such, there is an increasing demand for advanced power sources and associated technologies. One problem in particular is the need for accessible recharging capability. Some communications device users carry spare fully charged batteries whenever they expect to be away from wired communications for an extended period because it would be an inconvenience to carry a battery charger and wait for a battery pack to be recharged. Despite the simplicity of this solution, there are many users who often find themselves with a discharged, or "dead", battery pack. Having a spare battery pack could resolve their dilemma, but the cost of purchasing an additional battery pack may be prohibitive. In some cases, the user may have not planned adequately, and did not bring a spare battery pack.
A solution to this would be to design the devices to use primary battery cells instead of rechargeable battery cell packs. Primary cells are sold at many convenient locations, and are even sold through vending machines. They are more easily disposed of, and the price of a set of primary cells is significantly less than the price of a rechargeable battery pack. Despite the apparent attractiveness of this approach, it is not used because the long term cost associated with replacement of primary cells is far greater than the cost of a rechargeable battery pack. This is the reason why cellular phones are almost exclusively designed for use with rechargeable batteries.
A solution to this dilemma must involve convenient access to either recharged batteries, a battery charger, or a combination of both. It would certainly be possible to sell fully charged rechargeable batteries in airports, hotels, and shopping centers, but the customer would still have to pay the full price of the battery pack. However, were battery chargers located in such places, the customer would only have to pay for the energy to recharge the battery pack, and maybe an access fee. In this case, the customer would have to be willing to wait for the battery pack to be recharged. An ideal solution, then, is to combine these two ideas and provide a battery pack exchange. The customer gives up their spent battery pack, and providing it is in usable condition, receives a fully charged battery pack for a small fee. Certainly it would be a simple task to start such a business, but the slim profit margins would significantly deter a manned type of business. An approach similar to that used to vend canned beverages would be a more likely means of fulfilling the need.
At the same time, as the demand for portable communications devices increases, the number of relay stations will likely increase as well. The types of service provided by current systems may not be necessary for all markets. Some customers may only need infrequent use of a communications system. As an example, second generation cordless telephones, or CT2, provides a more limited type of communication service than existing cellular systems, but at a much reduced cost. These systems can provide a customer with the ability to make wireless public phone calls when located in proximity to a relay station, and are typically located in places such as shopping centers or airports.
Therefore there exists a need to provide a vending machine for rechargeable batteries whereby a spent battery pack may be exchanged for a recharged or new battery pack. Further, there exists a need for a conveniently located communications relay station. These two types of devices may be combined to fulfill both needs.